


Имя им

by 005_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, драбблы [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Как в детской считалочке, ей-ей: «...однажды Король, Принц и Убийца решили воды из колодца напиться; подземный колодец закрыт был давно, вода из него превратилась в вино...»





	Имя им

Название: Имя им  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 716 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сайлас Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: хоррор, мистика  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа, графичное описание насилия  
Краткое содержание: Как в детской считалочке, ей-ей: «...однажды Король, Принц и Убийца решили воды из колодца напиться; подземный колодец закрыт был давно, вода из него превратилась в вино...»  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Имя им"

 

...осужденный храбрится, осужденный не боится — ишь, сверкает глазами со своих носилок, пытается мычать что-то из-под кляпа… похоже, напевает эту самую оппозиционную ерунду, в которой Сайласа называют узурпатором. 

Пусть его. Привязан он на совесть, никуда не денется.

В подземной крипте было холодно и сухо. Конвойные оставили их втроем; шум шагов становился все тише и наконец исчез, потом наверху глухо бухнула дверь и со скрежетом провернулся штурвал замка. Смешно, подумал Сайлас. Как в детской считалочке, ей-ей: «...однажды Король, Принц и Убийца решили воды из колодца напиться; подземный колодец закрыт был давно, вода из него превратилась в вино...» 

Сайлас неторопливо прошел вдоль стен, методично выкручивая лампочки из патронов, складывая их в корзину — черти бы побрали чересчур угодливых подрядчиков и Розу, которая не удосужилась прочитать его пометки на окончательном плане реконструкции дворца, — вставляя факелы в держатели и поджигая их — размеренно и методично, куда теперь-то спешить. Все по старинке, да-да: пакля, смола, натуральное дерево… огонь, разожженный кремнем и кресалом...

Сын стоял, обхватив себя за плечи, нижняя губа у него подрагивала — как в детстве, когда они случайно попали под обстрел. Ну да: ехали на пикник, а приехали на передовую... что уж теперь. Бывает.

Сайлас критически посмотрел на сына, примерил ситуацию на себя: холодно. Непонятно. Зачем-то спустились на несколько этажей под землю, зачем-то охрана принесла приговоренного к смертной казни, заперлись... точнее, их зачем-то заперли снаружи. Поневоле призадумаешься, а?..

Рыжее пламя сперва дергалось, плевалось, облизывало стены, но потом дрогнуло и вытянулось аккуратными венчиками. Отлично; значит, можно приступать. 

— Как ты знаешь, сын, Господь однажды указал мне путь, направив бабочек. 

Осужденный прекратил мычать, таращась на Сайласа.

— Впрочем, это все знают, — Сайлас позволил себе улыбнуться, — я неоднократно рассказывал эту историю. Помоги мне: вот это, — он кивнул на носилки, — надо поставить над колодцем. Нет, не в колодец, как бы нам этого ни хотелось, а над. Взяли! Длины вполне хватит.

Еще бы: он лично промерил и то, и другое. 

— И, как все знают, мы заключили Завет с Господом. 

Осужденный задергался.

Джек закусил губу, испытующе глядя на отца, и Сайлас одобрительно ему улыбнулся: 

— Но мало кто знает, что мы заключили договор и с другой стороной. О нет, не с той, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо. Даже я не настолько тщеславен и самонадеян. 

Почти неслышный, легкий звук — шелест, шорох, шур-шух-шур-шух, чш-ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш-шт-т-тч-ч-ч, ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш... все ближе и ближе... все громче и громче... все сильнее и сильнее...

— И, заключив этот второй договор, мы пообещали кое-что. А обещания, сын мой, надо выполнять.

ТШ-Ш-Ш, ЧШ-Ш-Ш, ШУР-ШУР-ШУХ-ШУХ!!!

Пламя факелов взметнулось под потолок; осужденный извивался на носилках, сталь ручек начала постукивать о камень. Сайлас подошел к сыну и положил ладонь на его плечо. 

— И мы — выполняем.

Два рыже-черных потока взметнулись по обеим сторонам носилок — ТШ-Ш-Ш, ЧШ-Ш-Ш, ШУР-ШУР-ШУХ-ШУХ!!!! — и осужденный забился, извиваясь. И третий поток поднялся вверх, пройдя сквозь его живот — уже не только рыже-черный, но и красный, и бурый, рассыпающий кровавые брызги с трепещущих крылышек, уносящий с собой клочки кожи и мяса. Дыра в брюхе того, что секунды назад еще было человеком, ширилась всё быстрее; задергались внутри синеватые кишки и тут же расползлись в безобразную, смердящую дерьмом кашу — а вот исчезла и она, и от багровой печени остались лишь жалкие ошметки. Жалкое животное мычание, которому так и не суждено было стать неистовым криком боли, донеслось из-под кляпа, но вскоре затихло и оно — судорожно дрожащий кадык будто бы провалился внутрь горла вместе с кожей. Еще судорожно подергивались конечности, и казалось, что сквозь зияющую прореху в животе можно разглядеть краешек трепещущих пока что легких и заходящегося последними ударами сердца. Сайлас смотрел, как постепенно обнажаются, белея, ребра, как проступают суставы и кости и как они постепенно исчезают под неумолимым потоком, который в итоге навис над телом тяжелым облаком, а потом медленно закружился водоворотом над конечностями, обгладывая последние клочки мяса и жил — и как постепенно оранжево-черный вихрь растворял в себе и остатки смирительной рубашки, и ухмыляющийся череп, и остатки волос; носилки прогнулись, рыже-черный водоворот слегка вдавился в них — и тогда они соскользнули вниз, в колодец, звякая о стены.

Водоворот поднялся вверх.

Кокетливо сделал круг вокруг Сайласа и Джека. 

Бабочки, подрагивая крыльями, расселись по стенам крипты, некоторые — Сайлас видел, как расширились глаза сына — устроились на пламени факелов. Не сгорая. 

— Видишь ли, сын. Мне была нужна вся поддержка, которую я только мог получить. И я получил ее. 

Сайлас вытянул руку, и на нее немедленно уселась крупная бабочка, геометрию раскраски на крыльях которой нарушали несколько красных капель.


End file.
